The Trial of Blade Storm Valkyrie
Trial of Blade Storm Valkyrie is the sixth chapter of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Summary To Akko and co.'s surprise, Amanda revealed herself to be latest heir of Marmora armor and her intention to join the group in search for the meaning behind phrase "Franang's Falls". However, Biri Biri, Diana, and Newt remained skeptical with her resolve due to her rebellious personality, so they decided to put it into a test. Full Recap "Clarisse, are you sure about this? She doesn't seem to have what it need to be a protector." "I know what you mean, Master Newt. Amanda went through a lot since political drawbacks related to magic. Because of it, her relationships with her parents become strained and as you know it, she ended up become Luna Nova' juvenile delinquent. It was fortunate I was there for her and prevented it from getting worse. To tell the truth, I don't like her parents. They are more concerned to politics than her well-being." Few weeks before her death, Clarisse, Amanda's loving step-cousin, had an important conversation with Newt at the balcony of O'Neill residence. Clarisse told her mentor that she had chosen Amanda to be her successor as the next Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie, a decision which surprised Newt due to her already heard about Amanda's reputation as Luna Nova's troublemaker. She also told Newt about her decision to passing her quest for the meaning behind "Franang's Falls" to Amanda as well, having faith on her said cousin that she will continue it after her passing. "It surprised me Amanda more than eager to help me in this quest, but I feel bad involving her without telling the whole truth. Not to mention I only have little time left", Clarisse said sadly before suddenly coughing up blood, much to Newt's shock that the older witch cried, "Clarisse, are you okay?" "I'm okay", Clarisse reassured weakly. "To be honest, I don't want to force her to carry this great responsibility. But if she wanted to fight in my place, she must know what lies ahead. And Master Newt, please... take care of her for me from now on." "I will", Newt nodded. ---- Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, Ursula, Newt, Holbrooke, and Biri Biri gathered at the meeting room in Alioth, with Newt concluded her story about the night she spoke to Clarisse, Amanda's step-cousin, prior to the latter's passing. Mixed reactions spread across the room about how much Clarisse's passing greatly affected Amanda. It's turned out that they are not the only one who trying to solve the meaning behind the phrase "Franang's Falls": Clarisse had been investigating it for quite some time with Amanda tag along prior to her arrival at Luna Nova. Solving the said mystery and Clarisse's support have been Amanda's drive to enroll at the campus since Clarisse managed to prevent the fallout between her and her parents. Not surprisingly, the salmon-haired witch greatly devastated by her cousin's death, but it further solidified her resolve to finish what they had started together. However, the most shocking part of Newt's story was Clarisse herself, who also the former Valkyrie known as Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie, with Amanda being her official successor. Whereas Akko and Lotte excited by the news, Biri Biri and Diana felt skeptical about it due to Amanda's notorious reputation as Luna Nova's resident troublemaker. "Master Newt, is it wise to let Miss O'Neill inherit Blade Storm Valkyrie title?", Diana asked. "She doesn't seem to be responsible enough to carry such responsibility." "What are you saying, Diana? Wouldn't it better if we have many people fighting the enemy as possible?", Akko said enthusiastically. "I mean, what can be wrong?" "Should I remind you not all witches can be a Valkyrie?", Newt said. "Becoming a Valkyrie means to selflessly carry great responsibility as a protector. It's true it will be helpful if we have more allies in the fight against Naglfar. I agree with Miss Cavendish that O'Neill may not responsible enough to succeed Clarisse as the heir of Marmora, but there's no denying that she has the potential." "I don't see her fit to be Clarisse's successor, captain", Biri Biri said. "Miss O'Neill is still a teenager, and from what I heard, she's too brash and less disciplined. It is also because of her Naglfar confirmed we are on pieces of Confinement Staff. " "I and my roommates also still teenagers", Akko pointed out. "It's because you received special permission from Headmistress, Akko", Ursula explained. "In normal circumstances, only witches around at least 18 years old may allowed to become Valkyries. The reason why Diana began her training much earlier was because it being her late mother's final request so she can properly inherited her armor and title. You and your roommates on the other hand, was because Naglfar know our role in restoring Yggdrasil along with the fact that you once wielded the Shiny Rod. Not only that, you three are the latest heir of 3 of legendary Elemental Valkyrie Armors, which gave them more than enough reasons for them to rid of you." "Chariot, Headmistress, Captain Newt, even though I impressed with Akko and her friends' performance in stopping Croix Meridies' monstrous creation and their first combat on the field, I still disagree with the idea of involving them in the fight against Naglfar", Biri Biri said with a frown. "They're still minors. It's no different than sending them into war as child soldiers who would constantly face suffering associated with their roles. The only exception here is Miss Cavendish, since she is a prodigy and better prepared for her role as a protector. Even though Naglfar no longer what they used to be, fighting them is no different than fighting in a war, because they have Dark Valkyrie on their side, creating more war machines for their cause as we speak. You three know very well what kind of hellish ordeals you would put them into, don't you?" Ursula wanted to argue Biri Biri's statement, but found herself at a loss for words. While she impressed with the young witches' prowess as the new generation of protectors, she still worried with their well-being because they still very young, and battles ahead might too much for them to handle. Not only that, Naglfars are not some small group of bad guys that can be dealed on ease. They were once a great faction with enough power to challenge Thapoli and the rest of magical community. Even though they now nothing more than shadows of their former selves as result of their loss in the aftermath of Thapoli-Naglfar War, they still pose considerable threat on magic community. "I understand why you objected the decision of involving Miss Kagari, Miss Yanson, and Miss Manbavaran in the fight against our ancient enemies and question O'Neill's worth as Clarisse's successor", Holbrooke finally said. "It's true these young girls are still minors, but they were instrumental in restoring magic back to Midgard by using both World Altering Magic and Claiomh Solais, something no other witches were able to accomplish. Not only that, they chose to embrace their newfound roles in their own volition as much as Miss Cavendish do, which is why Professor Callistis have faith in their abilities." "The same can be said to Amanda as well", Newt added. "As the matter of fact, Marmora armor accepted her as its new master, which means she indeed has qualities of a protector in spite her rebellious behavior. Oh, along with Amanda, Headmistress, I would also like Jasminka and Constanze to come along as well. Based on Chariot's reports about their roles in stopping Noir missile, even if they were small, I believe they will be a great help to us." That surprises everyone, including Holbrooke. "Captain Newt!", Biri Biri cannot believe Newt would involve more young witches in the fight against Naglfar. "My suggestion in recruiting Amanda's roommates might be reckless", Newt continued. "Neither of them nor Amanda know the full scope of our situation, let alone whether Amanda understand her new destiny and the truth about who Clarisse really was. Right now, she must be anxious enough as it is." "It's not reckless. It's insane", Biri Biri pointed out. "Insane? Maybe. To tell the truth, I only know Amanda from her, but it's more than enough", Newt said. "About Constanze, her skills in mechanics may be viable in this fight, as I heard she created many useful machines for Luna Nova in spite of high-tech devices strictly forbidden in the school. I know little about Jasminka on the other hand, but I can tell she won't stay quiet seeing her friends in trouble just like Miss Yanson." "Those are valid points. But we're no-" "I said I wanted to have those three to come along, but the decision whether they will join us lies on their hands alone", Newt said firmly. "As of now, I wanted to see how good they are in combat. This can also be the test for Amanda to see whether she can live up her late cousin's expectation as her successor. The rest is up to them." "If they able to survive like in the battle against the dreaded Noir Rod, it would be a worthy tale." Everyone in the office turns around, and sees Harr who enters the room, intrigued by the topic of their meeting. "Jarl Harr", Biri Biri exclaimed. "Your concern to those younglings' well-being is understandable, Biri Biri. But holding them back won't do any good", Harr said. "They already have experiences together which allow them to work as a team efficiently. I am sure it will benefit them in this fight." "But you know they will face something more horrifying than a possessed missile, sir?", Biri Biri asked. "Which is why they need our experience to overcome it all", Harr answered. "Give them a chance. Let's see what happened." After careful consideration, Holbrooke finally said, "Master Newt, I hereby allow you to test the resolve of Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger. You are free to determine both time and place where the test would be held." In spite of his superior's reasurrance and his (Harr) and Newt's points are just, Biri Biri still uneasy whether the young witches would be able to overcome whatever ordeals that lies ahead because of their roles. He wanted to argue further deep inside, but decided against it as a decision has been made. Newt smiles happily. "In that case, I and Chariot should go tell those three to prepare", she said before turned on Akko, Lotte, Diana, and Sucy. "And as for you four, get a good night's rest. You fought well tonight." "Thank you, Headmistress", Akko nods happily. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard